


monstrous

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Drabble, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's late again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monstrous

John cancels the dinner reservations. It's cool that his boyfriend called from outer space to say he'd be late, except for the war with aliens thing. John worries. Rodney always rolls his eyes and waves a hand at John's chest, as if the bullet scars are evidence that Earth is equally dangerous.

But it's not the danger, it's that John wants to be there to protect Rodney. He relocated to Colorado just for the illusion of nearness. It feels monstrous to look up at the night sky and know that he's never going to get his feet of the ground.


End file.
